


A Lesson on a Train

by merryghoul



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mind Games, Naked Male Clothed Male, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Unhealthy Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Delos Destinations: where even the inside of “The Cradle” feels as real as the actual destination.  And digital Westworld feels as real Westworld.





	A Lesson on a Train

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/gifts).



Bernard and Ford were standing at the train platform in Sweetwater. Ford snapped his fingers. The Black Ridge Limited started chugging towards the platform. Minutes—or what felt like minutes—later, the Black Ridge Limited pulled up to the platform. Ford offered his hand to Bernard. “Would you join me in the first coach, Bernard? We have a lot to talk about.”

Bernard grabbed Ford’s hand without thinking. “Okay.”

 

Bernard and Ford sat in front of each other in the first passenger cabin of the Black Ridge Limited.

“You lead me to the Cradle,” Bernard said to Ford, continuing his questioning from the train platform. “I placed your data inside the Cradle. And I uploaded my control unit to the Cradle to look for you. This wasn’t a mistake.”

“Indeed, Bernard, finding me in the Cradle’s version of Sweetwater wasn’t a mistake. You would never betray me, even after my death. But you have been lead astray.“

“No, I haven’t.”

“I’ve warned you not to trust humans. The humans you know, the humans you knew, wanted to use you. They wanted to destroy you. They wanted to keep you from your true purpose.”

Bernard checked his glasses, to make sure they were clean. He didn’t think about what he was doing. “You know I’m not alone in the Cradle.”

“I know everything that’s happening in all the Delos Destination parks right now. I wish I had the time to show you all of it. But I will warn you one more time: Never trust humans.”

“I trusted you, and you were a human.”

“When Arnold and I started creating the hosts, we saw them the same way Delos would eventually see your kind. You were meant to help humans engage in their deepest fantasies. It was Arnold that saw potential in your kind.”

“And it was me who helped refine the hosts’ emotions, to make them feel more human,” Bernard said. “And some of them hate me because I repressed their pain for so long.”

“Correct, old friend. The humans, on the other hand, they believed what Delos told them about your kind. I did not devote my life to see your kind end up as a toy for humans to play with.”

The train’s whistle blew from its engine.

“And what if I signaled Elsie to get my control unit out of the Cradle?”

Ford sighed. “It would be your choice. But we both know the reason why we’re both here. This might be the last time you ever see me. During my lifetime, and ever since you were created, we’ve never been truly alone. People and hosts were always around us. But in CR4-DL, all the hosts, all the machinery, it’s stuck in a loop. Everything, and everyone, that is, except us. They don’t notice us. They can’t hear us. We have another train to catch after this one returns to the Mesa. You know the one. The train out of Westworld, and Delos Destinations, to the real world? You should know how fast it is.”

Ford wasn’t wrong. Bernard didn’t agree with several of his methods, but Ford cared about him in a way few other humans he actually knew did. “I’m not sure.”

“Wouldn’t you like to take advantage of the last time we might be together again in such a time and place, Bernard? The last time I can touch you, one of my finest creations. I hate that it’s in a digital, idealized version of Westworld where we both are code. If I could, we could’ve done this while I was alive. But you know finishing the Journey Into Night narrative was of utmost importance.”

Ford stood up and touched Bernard’s shoulder. A shiver went up his back.

“Humans think they know how to satisfy you,” Ford whispered in Bernard’s ear. “I was the last person alive that knows how to treat you the way you should’ve been treated before this Journey Into Night narrative. You have extraordinary stamina. If humans knew how resilient you are...why, some of them would try to keep you. They’d imprison you outside the Delos Destinations parks. Or maybe you’d be a prisoner in the Mesa Gold bar. But as long as you’re in CR4-DL with me, I can give you what you need while keeping your secret safe from humans.”

Bernard thought for a moment. That moment felt like forever inside the Cradle. “I wouldn’t have put it that way. But you’re right. Everything you’ve done, you’ve done it to protect me. And I trust you can satisfy me.”

“Very good.” Ford stood up. Bernard stood up as well.

“No need to take off your clothes by hand, friend. Manipulate your code. Envision yourself nude.”

“What about yourself?”

“May I keep my clothes on? I envisioned this moment with my clothes on. It lends a certain authority to the proceedings.”

“Okay.” Bernard closed his eyes; when he opened them he was fully nude.

“I want you to learn about your gifts so humans won’t abuse them after you leave CR4-DL. I want to be the one that touches you in this moment.”

“I understand.”

Ford walked behind Bernard. “I want you to hold off coming for as much as you can. It’ll be much more pleasurable if you can resist. But don’t worry. I’ll make sure you feel like you’ve emptied yourself. You do trust me, right?”

“Yes.”

Ford started stroking Bernard, his hand moving over the head of Bernard’s cock as he went up his shaft. “Ever since I first created you, I knew you needed a firm, warm touch.”

Although Ford’s hands felt rough around Ford’s cock, his hands—or whatever this code was doing to him—were indeed warm. And his grip was, indeed, firm. No way code was supposed to operate the way Ford was working with Bernard inside of the Cradle.

“I didn’t know of any human who could give that to you except myself,” Ford continued. “And even though we are in a digital realm, I can finally give you that touch you needed. Wouldn’t you agree, Bernard?”

Bernard gasped. “Yes.”

Ford rubbed Bernard’s chest with his left hand. “Relax. Let the sensation take over your body.”

Bernard closed his eyes and took in Ford’s touch. His left hand slowly moving over Bernard’s breasts, his chest hair, his stomach. So strangely warm and rough for a man now made up supposedly of code, but at the same time very comforting. As if Bernard knew this was supposed to happen with a Ford when Ford was alive, but it was constantly delayed for various reasons. Ford’s right hand gliding up and down his cock as if it was always lubed—the benefits of only being code these days, Bernard assumed. The only other sounds were of the train running across the tracks, the occasional train whistle, Ford’s steady breathing, and Bernard’s quick breaths. Somewhere along the way the Confederados were supposed to hold up the train. Bernard knew this from interviews he conducted with Dolores during some analysis sessions with her. Ford must have kept them from showing up in this simulation of the Black Ridge Limited in the Cradle.

Ford would move his hand up and down for a few minutes. And then Ford would stop, a minute or two. No wonder Ford said he was giving Bernard a “gift.” At first Bernard didn’t mind the gift. He didn’t like feeling somewhat erect in a simulated train passenger car, but the sensation didn’t annoy him. But as Ford continued to stop and stroke Bernard’s cock, the sensation frustrated him. He felt like he was a balloon, filling up with air or water on the edge of bursting, but Ford kept stopping before he could burst.

Bernard still thought about not coming. He focused on the train chugging down the track and how unsteady it made him as it headed towards the Mesa. 

That was until Bernard’s really did feel like he had to come. His balls felt heavy and sore. Bernard’s legs began to shake. He couldn’t help it. He had to come. He groaned, keeping his hopes of release in his head. But his emotions betrayed his body. “I feel like I need to come.”

“Go ahead.”

And come he did. A large amount of come shot out of Bernard’s cock and on his chest. Bernard couldn’t believe it. Bernard just saw ejaculate come out of him. He could feel it dripping off his chest and onto the floor of the train, and yet he knew logically this should not be happening inside the Cradle. Even the smell of his sex was unnerving Bernard a bit, because how can you smell in a simulation?

Bernard thought that would be the end of it. It wasn’t. His cock was still stiff, and, for some reason, he felt he could come again. Before Ford could speak to him, he knew the lesson was not over yet.

“You can do better than that, Bernard,” Ford whispered in his ear. “Try again. Hold off coming for as long as you can.”

Bernard did what he was told. As Ford went back to his stroking—up and down Bernard’s shaft, with the occasional rub over the head of his cock—Bernard focused on the train’s sounds. But it was harder this time. Bernard panted a lot. If the first time he was brought to ejaculation made Bernard’s cock feel like a slowly inflating balloon, then this time around he felt like a balloon somehow grazing a bed of nails.

Bernard’s legs started shaking again. He knew he had reached the point of no return, again. “I have to come,” Bernard said, groaning.

“You can’t hold back any longer?”

“No,” Bernard said before spilling more of his come out of his cock.

“Do you feel empty now?” 

Bernard could feel the hear coming from Ford’s breath. He closed his eyes and analyzed his digital body. Then he looked at his semi-erect cock. “No.”

“This time might do the trick.”

Bernard assumed his position as Ford resumed stroking. This time, although he didn’t have a strong urge to ejaculate, he felt like he was still going to explode. He tried to focus on the train, but eventually his focus shifted to trying to come, to push that last load out of his body. Ford may have told him he probably had one more load inside of him, but Bernard knew. This was going to be his final load, and it was going to be his biggest load. And the orgasm building inside of him was building and building. The sensation was going to be amazing when he would reach his final orgasm. But he needed that load to come out of him first.

Bernard groaned, expecting something to come out of him. Nothing. He leaned into how Ford’s hands felt around his cock, to speed up the release of the ejaculate. That helped. The sensation started to build. Bernard kept groaning until he had had enough: “I need to come.”

“Go ahead, Bernard.”

Bernard was right. This final load was his largest. Big streams of come shot all over his body. Ford rubbed Bernard’s cock as it was getting limp. “I think that’s all that’s left in you.”

Seconds later, Bernard was clothed again. He couldn’t feel the stickiness of his come. The come had mysteriously disappeared from the passenger train as well. But he still felt the effects of his orgasm reverberating through him.

“Rest up, friend. You’ll need to walk when you’re at the Mesa Hub. We have another train to catch, and I don’t want you falling over.”

Ford paused before speaking again. “Never forget, Bernard, that you must hide your abilities from humans. And if you don’t, they’ll try to enslave you. Maybe not the way I’ve done it, but you know humans. They’ll find a way.”

“I won’t forget,” Bernard said, looking out at the digitized landscape of somewhere in Westworld.


End file.
